


Rick and Morty (Short stories)

by HeyItsMeCara



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Angst, Blood, Blood Kink, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Foot Fetish, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Hurt No Comfort, Incest, JerryDom!, Let me bring you the smut, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, One Shot Collection, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Public Humiliation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rick Being an Asshole, Rick's an ass, Rough Oral Sex, Sadism, Sex Toys, Shorts, Shy!Morty, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Submission, Teasing, Whipping, anal stretching, more smut to come, requests welcome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2020-11-10 18:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20856167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyItsMeCara/pseuds/HeyItsMeCara
Summary: I haven't got any requests in a while, so I've decided to just compile all my pairings in this book!!! However, if you have a male/male pairing then I'd be delighted to make it happen.One of the shorts that I'm currently working on is called Bad Temper (Rick/Jerry) basically, Rick is punishing Jerry for.. existing lol, and in the story so far Beth and the kids are away for the week. Important note, this story features rape non-consensual.Another short I'm working on is called Dominating (Rick/Jerry/Doofus Rick) In this one, Jerry and Doofus are "dating" but it's a really abusive relationship and Rick picks up on this and wants to help Doofus.And the last is called Nightmares (Rick/Jerry) This was one of my favorites, it's about Jerry and he has nightmares about being assaulted while having a secret relationship with his ex-father-in-law. It's tagged as dubious consent and if you read it you'll understand why.~~~~I think it's funny that the title of this is "Rick and Morty (short stories)" But I'm not working on any Rick/Morty shorts lol they're mostly just Rick and Jerry shorts. But hey! I can't help it!!Alright, thanks for readinggggg!!!





	1. REQUESTS

**Author's Note:**

> Today is October 1st, tis' the first day of Kinktober, and since I don't have any requests cause I'm new to this lol, I will be leaving a request form for this chapter, so fill out my request form in the comment section! 
> 
> My goal is to post one chapter for every day of Kinktober. So bring all your kinks and all your fetishes, I promise I won't judge!!
> 
> Thank you!  
-Cara

\--Request Form--

Name of pairing(s): (Male/Male pairings only!!)

Scenario in mind:

Kink(s):

Fetish(es): 

Must have(s):

Any other details(s) or particular request(s):

(((((((((Important Note!!!!!)))))))))))

This used to be a kinktober request book, it is now a collection of short stories, BUT!!!!! Like I said in the description, I am still willing to take requests, so don't be shy lol. And please, if you can, enjoy!


	2. Rick/Jerry (Bad Temper- Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings & Additional Tags  
Rape/Non-consensual Elements  
Spanking  
\----  
This is actually something I just wrote for fun. Please please please (x200) send me request!! Thank you!!!  
Enjoy~

It had been almost a week since his last encounter with Rick, but Jerry was in no hurry to have another.  
He'd managed to avoid him like the plague. If he were watching tv and Rick sat down, instantly Jerry would hop up making any excuse to exit the room. To say he was afraid of him was an understatement. The man was terrifying.  
Sometimes, he would sit down and simply reminisce on what had happened that day. He regretted ever opening his mouth.  
Beth was gone for a few days with a colleague, and Jerry had taken it upon himself to tell Rick that he could no longer stay in 'his' house. Which backfired on him and ultimately ended with Jerry bent over Rick's workbench receiving thirty swats from his belt. He shuddered at the memory.  
Jerry sat on the bed he shared with Beth, when she suddenly came into the room. She sighed angrily. "Jerry." She shook her head. "Can you tell Rick to keep it down? He's welding something and it's giving me a migraine." She said annoyed.

Jerry looked up from his game, the different colored balloons floated past the screen unpopped. "Uh.. but Beth, I-"

She glared at him before cutting him off, "Jerry. Go tell him to keep it down." Her phone suddenly rang and she was quick to answer it. "This is Beth." She said in vanilla voice. She nodded, "I see. I'll be there right away." She hung up the phone and grabbed her car keys, "I gotta head to work real quick-"

"But Tuesday's your day off." Jerry said in a whiny voice.

Beth ran a hand through her blonde hair. "I'm needed, it's an emergency. Heart surgery, you know?"

Jerry had an intense urge to make the comment that she was just a heart surgeon for horses, but he wasn't in any mood to argue. "Okay." He said as he restarted the level on the balloon game.

Beth turned and began to leave. "Oh.. and Jerry?" She stopped without bothering to look back at him.

"Yes Beth?" He asked as he tapped the red balloons.

"Just amke sure that dad has stopped welding by the time I get back. Can you do that Jerry?"

Jerry dropped his head on defeat, he was really hoping she had forgotten. "Yes Beth." He all but whispered. She said nothing more as she left. Jerry waited a good thirty minutes before getting up and making his way to the garage. He stopped at the door. His ass fell numb and his legs felt weak. After a good ten minutes, he gathered the courage to open the door and step inside. Rick continued welding. Jerry contemplated just leaving it be and taking the heat from Beth. His stomach turned, and suddenly he was talking, "Uh- Rick?"

The welding machine came off, and he turned to look at Jerry. If looks could kill. Jerry gulped, before he could say anything Rick said, "What do you want, Jerry?"

Jerry suddenly felt small, like a child. He chewed on the inside of his cheek. "I just.. just wanted to know if you could keep it down?" Rick blinked a few times before setting his welding machine down, and standing up. Jerry gulped, "I didn't mean it like-" His brain was going a mile a minute. "You don't have to! I-" 

"Jerry." Rick said unbelievably calm. Jerry looked down he opened his mouth to speak, but Rick quickly said, "Shut- shut the fuck up. Just shut up." Jerry closed his eyes tightly. "Workbench. Now." He ordered. 

Jerry looked up at Rick with wide eyes, "No, Rick please! Beth had a headache, and she- please I'm sorry!"

The corners of his mouth came up in a grin. "Workbench. Now." He repeated. Jerry got to the workbench and bent over it, so that he was in a 90 degree angle. "Pants. Jerry."

Jerry had to stiffle a cry, "No, Rick please, I- you can do whatever you want, I don't care!" He practically yelled.

Jerry suddenly felt Rick hovering over him, his body pressed against his as he whispered into his ear. "I planned on it." He said before pulling. "Pants Jerry." Jerry began undoing his pants, and when they got loose enough they fell the floor with small 'clack!'. "Boxers too Jer." Rick said almost dismissively.

Jerry chewed on the inside of his cheeks, but followed Rick's instruction. He pulled his old white boxers down revealing his ass. He held onto the edge of the table, "Rick.." His voice came out just above a whisper, "Please.. don't.."

The sound of Rick's belt being undone was enough to tell him it was already too late. Jerry took in a deep breath in as he stared at the wall ahead of himself. "Hm, let's see here." Rick said to himself, "You're not putting- putting up much of a fight like last time, so points for good behavior," Jerry felt little relief wash over himself. "Still whiny though." Thwack! A burning sensation had Jerry yelp in surprise. "See Jerry. That's why you're getting forty today." Jerry could hear Rick unscrewing his flask, he took swig of it before putting it away. "Don't wo-ooor-ry," He belched mid sentence. "Second times' never as bad." 

The next one hurt more than he could have imagined, it had actually brought tears to his eyes. His toes curled as he murmured a mantra over and over, "Just until forty, just until forty." He murmured this as if it were a prayer.

Rick had obviously lied when he said that it the second time was never as bad, they were just about through and Jerry was almost seeing stars. His entire body was on fire.  
Thwack! That one broke the barrier. The tears he had managed to hold in up until this point, were now rolling off his cheeks. Rick took note of it, but said nothing. A few hits later, Rick let out an exasperated sigh. "Now. What-whatdya say?" He asked expectantly.

Jerry slowly pushed himself up off the workbench, his legs were shaking and his body was on fire. "Thank you Rick." He murmured. He bent down to pick up his pants and his boxers but was suddenly pushed back intk the same position he was in before. 

"Did I- did I say we were finished here?"


	3. Rick/Jerry/Doofus Rick (Dominating- Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings & Additional Tags  
Abuse  
Rape/Non-consensual Elements  
Jerry-Dom!  
Rick Sanchez-Dom!  
Doofus Rick-Sub  
\----  
Not sure why, but I wanted to write a cute Jerry/Doofus Rick but it got a little out of hand and needles to say this happened instead. It became more of a Rick Sanchez/Doofus Rick, but I wasn't sure what to file it under so. Yeah.

Jerry sat in his apartment, he yawned and rolled over to check his calendar. Upon seeing the date, his heart jumped in joy. He leaped up off his bed and began rummaging through his things. Suddenly his front door burst open. Jerry yelped in surprise, he turned to see Rick.

"Jerry! Jerry, come on! We gotta go! You gotta come with me, Jerry!" He yelled. 

Jerry stood in his boxers with confusion written across his face. "Rick-" before he could ask What are you doing here?

Rick suddenly grabbed his arm and began dragging him, "Its important Jerry, the fate if the galaxy rests on your shoulders. Let's go. Put on some pants-" Rick paused, long enough for Jerry to grab his interdimensional phone. "N-never mind, there's no time for pants Jerry. I'll make you pants on the way." He forced him out of the apartment yelling, "It's a Rick and Jerry adventure! RICK AND JERRY EPISODE!"

They sat in the ship while Rick explained himself. "Then I thought, Hey, what about Jerry? He's... he's good with regular folk. This is a real situation where... where... where Jerry could really shine. He's a master convincer." He said motioning with his hand as he made things up.

"Rick." Jerry said exhausted. "I'm not an idiot, okay? And I really don't have time for this. I actually have plans today." Rick was surprised to say the least, but before he could say anything, a phone began ringing. Jerry glanced at Rick, before answering his interdimensional phone. "Hey." Almost instantly he smiled. "Yeah I know. I'm sorry, I'm dealing with something right now." He nodded as if the person was in front of him. "Yes we're still on for this weekend. I'm on my way now. Kay." Something made him smile, and by now Rick was more than just curious. "I love you too." Jerry said before hanging up. Rick turned and raised an eyebrow at him. Jerry glanced at him, before asking, "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" 

Rick looked ahead of him as he continued to pilot his ship. "Who was that?"

Jerry crossed his arms. "That's none of your business." He said defensively.

Rick suddenly snatched the phone and began looking through it. "Holy shit!" He yelled. "Did Doofus Rick give this to you? You know he eats his own shit right??"

Jerry scoffed. "That's not his name. It's Rick J19 Zeta7, and he doesn't eat shit."

Rick laughed, "Whatever Jerry, but I've seen it, like with.. with, with my own eyes Jerry." Jerry rolled his eyes. It was silent. Rick drummed his fingers against the steering wheel. As he continued driving further and further away from Earth. 

"Why aren't you turning around?" Jerry asked slightly annoyed.

Rick smirked, "In a hurry to see you're boyfriend Jerry?"

Jerry pursed his lips. He hadn't planned on telling anyone, but Rick was really pissing him off. "As a matter of fact, yes. I am."

Rick was taken back. "You two are-"

"Yes. We're gay Rick." He was the one smirking now. "Does that make you uncomfortable?"

The corner of his mouth came up as he sneered at Jerry, "Not in the slightest."

Jerry crossed his arms, "Just take me home."

Rick turned the ship around, he was bored with this anyways.

When they reached Jerry's apartment, Doofus Rick came flying out if his apartment and sprung himself at Jerry, hugging him tightly. "Where were you-" he paused as he caught sight of Rick C-137. He detached himself from Jerry and took a few steps back.

Jerry patted his boyfriend's head affectionately. "Don't worry honey, he already knows."

Doofus Rick's eyes lit up and he then wrapped his arms around Jerry and tightly squeezed him. "I was worried."

Jerry chuckled, "I know." He said. "But I'm back now." He glanced back to see that his Rick was still there. He slightly nudged Doofus Rick off before saying, "Do me a favor and get me some pants. Kay?" Doofus Rick smiled and ran back into the apartment. Jerry watched him scurry away before turning to his father in-law. "What are you still doing here."

Rick laughed, "you got him wrapped around your finger huh?" 

Jerry shrugged, "A little." Suddenly, Doofus Rick was back holding jeans and a shirt. Jerry dressed himself before leaning into Doofus Rick's ear and whispering something.

Doofus Rick's cheeks turned bright red, but he quickly turned and rushed back into the apartment. "What was that?" Rick asked confused. 

Jerry smirked, "Take a look for yourself." Rick walked into Jerry's apartment and was shocked to see Doofus Rick naked from the waist down leaning against the wall. His legs were spread apart and Rick could tell that he was blushing.

Rick turned to see Jerry standing against the door frame smiling. He was beaming with confidence. He shrugged, "Gotta say, I'm surprised Jerry."

Jerry nodded, "He'll do whatever I say." He thought for a minute. "Hey!" He suddenly yelled. "You think this is funny? You didn't even offer our guest a drink!" He barked.

He turned, his face was bright red. "S-sorry.." he glanced down unable to maintain eye contact with Rick. "Would like a beer Rick?"

Rick watched Doofus Rick in amazement. He knew he should just walk away from this, but something about Rick J19 Zeta7, was almost.. enticing. "Yeah. Sure." He said in deep thought. Doofus Rick scurried off to the kitchen. He came back holding two beers. He handed one to Jerry before handing one to Rick. The two Rick's made eyes contact for a split second before Doofus Rick went back to the wall. Rick watched himself, and suddenly asked, "Can I-?" He motioned towards Rick J19 Zeta7.

Jerry opened his beer and shrugged. "Go 'head." He answered. Suddenly, his phone began ringing, before answering it he said, "Hey! Do whatever Rick tells you or there'll be consequences." He then turned and exited the apartment for privacy.

Doofus Rick stood against the wall, he didn't like the other versions of himself, especially not C-137. He looked down at the floor, suddenly he heard Rick's voice. His voice was hoarse and dry. "Take your lab coat off." He almost hesitated, but knowing that Jerry wanted him to listen to Rick, he obliged and dropped his coat on the floor. "And the sweater." His voice was getting quiet. Doofus Rick hooked his fingers under the sweater and pulled it off of himself leaving him in only his white sleeveless shirt. Once the sweater was gone, Rick could see all the bruises that covered Rick J19 Zeta7's arms. He light fingered the bottom of the white shirt. "Take this off." Doofus Rick closed his eyes as he pulled it off of himself. Now completely exposed he imagined that Rick would make a comment about how he eats his own shit, although that wasn't true. However, he was surprised by Rick's silence.

Doofus Rick swallowed the anxiety that was building in his throat. "Is there.. is there a problem?" He questioned. he suddenly jumped when he felt a slender hand trail down his back.

"What are all these bruises?" Rick questioned, but he didn't need to hear the answer, he already knew.

Doofus Rick glanced back at him, "Ah.. Jerry is very..." He paused to think of the right word. "Passionate.. during our time together." He said nodding to himself.

Rick looked at J19 Zeta7's bruises. He shook his head, pity. That was something he didn't often feel for people. "It's abuse." He said turning away. "It's a toxic relationship." He said.

Doofus Rick turned suddenly, "No, Jerry would never hurt me on purpose. He loves me." He reasoned.

Rick rolled his eyes. "Don't you get it Doofus? He only does this because he hates me. And you, you're like the runt out of all of us. And because you're so easy, he's taking it out on you." Rick turned to leave. "What do you think the council of Rick's would say?" He asked.

Doofus Rick felt anger rise in his chest. "I know what they would say!" He yelled. "They'd say: We don't have time Doofus, or Go clean a toilet, maybe you'll make some friends there." He crossed his arms. "Jerry doesn't say those things to me." He felt tears brimming his eyes.

Rick instinctively pulled him into a hug, which was an anomaly to say the least. "That doesn't mean he cares about you." Doofus Rick cried into C-137's shoulder. "I know. The truth hurts." Rick murmured to himself.


	4. Rick/Jerry (Request- 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings & Additional Tags  
Footjob  
Foot fetish  
Anal sex  
Orgasm denial  
Jerry-powerbottom  
\----  
Okay so this is my first request so thank you @honey_bean for being the first person to request something.  
I've never actually read or written a footjob before, so I'm not sure how you'll feel about it. But I tried! Again, thank you so much!!

Jerry held an enormous bowl of popcorn as he watched his favorite late night show. The kids and Beth were sleeping so he had to keep the volume down a bit, he let out a chuckle and shook his head. "Oh Serenity," he said referring to one of the main characters. "You can't, he's engaged " he shook his head took a fist full of popcorn and shoved it into his mouth. He stared at the tv mesmerized by it and as the time ticked away he continued eating his popcorn. Reaching for another scoop he realized that the bowl was now empty. He sighed slightly aggravated.Without taking his eyes off the screen, he slowly stood up and began walking towards the kitchen, he didn't date turn his head away from the screen, and the second a commercial appeared, he dashed into the kitchen to put his bowl up. He washed his hands, because no one likes greasy hands. He began walking towards the front room wiping his shirt. Once he made it to the living room, he stopped dead in his tracks. There, in his favorite spot, was Rick. 

Rick looked up almost knowingly. "Oh hey Jerrrrry. I didn't see ya there." He said picking up the remote and changing the channel.

Jerry slowly walked towards him before snatching the remote. "I was watching that." He said annoyed. He sat down at the other end of the couch annoyed. This would be his luck, he thought angrily.

"Geez Jerry, did someone start their period for the first time?" He mocked his son in law.

Jerry rolled his eyes. "Shut up Rick." He muttered. Rick grinned, he wasn't sure why but he loved giving Jerry shit. He loved messing with him. He grabbed the remote back, and flispped the channel. Jerry looked at him with rising anger. "Really?"

"What-what's wrong Jerrrry?" Rick asked as he leaned over him waving the remote. "Did ya- did you want this?" 

Jerry, beginning to feel claustrophobic, used his foot to push Rick away. "Stop that." He said. Rick continued attempting to lean on him while waving the remote, and Jerry continued pushing him away using his foot. Suddenly, his foot slipped and he felt as it nudged a hard spot in Rick's pants. Jerry suddenly pulled his foot back "Ah-um.." he looked away. "Sorry." Rick was staring at him intensely. He tossed the remote somewhere before unzipping his pants. Jerry's eyes widened, "What are you doing?" He asked alarmed. Rick kept silent, he pulled his boxers down and his dick sprang out. Jerry knew at this point he should probably leave, but something wouldn't let him. He sat on the couch almost frozen. This was wrong on so many levels, but he couldn't deny the fact that it was actually arousing. Rick grabbed Jerry by his ankles and pulled him closer. Jerry said nothing, he kept quiet and watched with growing anticipation. 

Rick suddenly began rubbing Jerry's feet against himself. It dawned on him what Rick wanted. He began moving his feet against Rick's length. Rick let go and let out a short moan, "Fuck Jerry.." His head fell backwards. This was his guilty pleasure.

Jerry began picking up speed, but out of nowhere, he suddenly stopped. Rick looked at him with an almost needy face. Jerry smirked, he got up and pushed Rick down. He was about to fuck the smartest man in the galaxy. Jerry moved so that his was was just above Rick's cock. He slowly lowered himself down and let out a moan. As soon as he was well adjusted he began riding Rick, picking up speed. It took few minutes but after changing the angle he eventually found his prostate.

Pleasure washed over him, he moaned. All at at once the walls tightened against Rick. Rick threw his head back in pleasure. Jerry continued thrusting himself down on Rick's cock, hitting his prostate every time. He was close, suddenly a hand wrapped around his length. Jerry looked down to see that Rick was holding him in a firm grip. Jerry moaned at pain and the pleasure, he need release. "R-Rick!" He moaned out.

Rick was the one smirking now. "Ah wh-what's wrong Jerry?" He squeezed Jerry's erection. "Is that uncomfortable?" He asked with a devilish look in his eyes. With his free hand grabbed Jerry's hip and began to ruthlessly fuck Jerry's prostate. Jerry threw his head back, there too many sensations going through him. He needed to cum, but the frip on his penis wouldn't allow it. 

"Rick-!" He heard himself moan in a whiny voice. "I need to-" He bit the inside of his cheek trying to contain himself. "-cum!" He managed.

Rick ignored him and continued thrusting in and out until he had finished, but even after he had finished, he kept a firm hold on Jerry. 

Jerry leaned down so that he was hovering over Rick, gripping his shoulders. "I-I have to-" He was practically pouring sweat. 

"No." Rick said with that same smirk. 

"What the fuck is going on?"

Rick let go of Jerry's erection, and all at once he came, his semen covered Rick's blue sweater. Jerry gulped and looked at the staircase where Beth was watching in horror.


	5. Rick/Morty (Request- 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings & Additional Tags  
Incest  
Anal sex  
\----  
Thank you @agentradius for your request. Okay, for those of you about to read this take note. I have never written or read Rick/Morty smut. So if this is weird or they're ooc, please don't be mad. I tried. Thank you again for the request.  
Enjoy~

"Rick tell me again why we're- why I'm in this dimension, ditching school." Morty said as he walked behind Rick. While walking he stepped in a sticky green substance. He looked down disgusted, before continuing to follow Rick.

"I told you Morty, it's the flowers here they- they're super important." He looked around before spotting a bunch that were bloomed to perfection. "Stop-stop complaining Morty, look, they're just over here." He said as he walked over to them. 

Morty rolled his eyes, "F-fine Rick. Let's just hurry up." He said. Rick bent down to grab one, but the second he touched the flower, the color changed from the familiar orange hue to a deep purple. It closed before opening up and spraying him in the face. Rick wiped at his face in surprise. Morty watched in shock, "R-Rick! Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

Rick nodded mindlessly, "That's.. new." He murmured to himself, he'd never seen a flower react like that. His body was suddenly warm. 

Morty came towards Rick and grabbed his arm, "Oh geez Rick, you're burning up. What- what was that?" 

Possibilities raced through his head. Poison? Probably. His pants tightened, suddenly Morty's hand seemed to make him even more hot. He was beginning to realize what this was, but before he could explain to Morty what was happening, the rational side of his brain decided to take a dirt nap. Rick was running on pure instinct now. 

Rick pulled Morty close to him and began kissing him. Morty was shocked to say the least, he should push him off, as much as he was enjoying the kiss, he should stop it. He was beginning to realize that the flower must have done this to him, and knowing that Morty wasn't sure he wanted to go through with this. He couldn't deny that he was attracted to Rick, but it's not like this was actually Rick doing this. 

Rick pulled away and tugged at Morty's shirt. His hands were moving at an incredible speed. Morty at that moment had to make a decision. He chewed on the inside of his cheek, before allowing the shirt to come off. He then grabbed Rick by his shirt and pulled him into another kiss. While they kissed, Rick began unzipping his pants. His body was burning with need. 

Somehow, the ended up on the floor with Morty on all fours and Rick pulling his grandsons pants down. Morty waited, and contemplated stopping him, but he didn't want to. He wanted this, and if Rick was angry about it later then, well he'd deal with it later.

Rick, holding himself back as best as possible, prepped him before finally aligning himself at Morty's entrance.

Morty grunted when Rick entered him, but Rick didn't hear, he began thrusting almost immediately. Morty moaned in pleasure as Rick hit his prostate. He felt as Morty clenched when he had, and he could feel the pressure building in his abdomen. He continued thrusting in the same spot and each time Morty clenched had Rick gasping in pleasure. Morty was close a few more thrusts, and he'd be spent.

Rick was close too, his thrusts were getting sloppy, his hands were gripping tightly at Morty's hips. There would definitely be bruises there tomorrow, but Morty couldn't care less, he was in his own world of ecstasy. Suddenly he yelled, "R-Rick!" As he finished.

Hearing his name, Rick finished as well. He breathed in a few times before his rational side came back. He quickly pulled out of Morty and zipped his pants.

Morty could tell that Rick was back. He dropphis head. "I'm- I'm sorry Rick." He said. He could almost feel tears in his eyes. He knew he shouldn't have let it happen, but he had wanted it so desperately. He pulled up his own pants before glancing at Rick. 

Rick held his head in his hands. He was so ashamed, how could he have done that? Drugged or not. That was his grandsons! "Morty, I-" How do you apologize for something like that? "I shouldn't have.." His throat burned. 

"It's okay." He heard Morty say. He looked up to see that Morty was looking at his shoes, "you didn't have any control over yourself, and I.." He played with his thumbs. "I took advantage of that." He looked up with tears in his eyes. "Please.. f-forgive me Rick."

Rick was at a loss of words. "I-I'm the one that took advantage of you Morty." He scratched his head.

He felt pretty shitty, but it only got worse when he heard Morty laugh. "Take advantage of me?" He shook his head. "You don't get it Rick. I wanted that." At least the truth was finally out there. He no longer had to live with the constant guilt.

Rick's eyes widened, "You wha-uuurp-t?" He belched mid sentence.

Morty smiled half-heartedly. "I.. love you, Rick." He dropped his head unable to look into his grandfathers eyes any longer.

Rick walked up to him and pulled his into a kiss. When he pulled away he said, "I love you too Morty."


	6. Rick/Jerry (Bad Temper- Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings & Additional Tags  
Rape/Non-consensual Elements  
Anal Stretching  
Blood  
Sadism  
Submission  
\----  
This the second part of Bad Temper. That's all I got for a summary lol. Rick's a super sadist is that helps.   
Enjoy~

"Did I- did I say we were finished here?"

Jerry was too frightened to respond, and instead he shook his head no.

"Then we're not finished. Jerry." He loosened his grip on him. "Stay." He said before turning away. Jerry glanced back to see what Rick was doing. He watched as Rick left the garage. 

Jerry stood up straight and quickly pulled up his pants. He had to get out of there. He slowly opened the garage door, after making sure that the coast was clear, he made a run for his bedroom. He slammed the door shut and locked it. 

He was safe. He sighed and sat laid down on his bed. He heard the doorknob turn, but was thankful for the lock. "Jerry." It was Rick, "If you don't unlock the door-" He stopped. "You have thirty seconds to open the door.

When Jerry didn't open the door, Rick rolled his eyes. Like a locked door would keep him out. He pulled his portal gun out of lab coat and shot a portal that connected the wall to inside the room. He walked in and blinked at Jerry unamused. "That's it?" He asked. "That's was your pathetic attempt to hide?"

Jerry jumped up, why hadn't he thought of the portal? Idiot! He cursed himself. "Rick.." he said cautiously. "Let's just settle this like adults and-"

"No can do Jerry." Rick said carrying a backpack. He set it down on the floor. "See, eventually, you're gonna stop pestering me. Until then." He looked at Jerry, and tilted his head. He squinted at him. "Get on all fours." He demanded.

Jerry frowned, "On the-on the bed..?" He questioned nervously.

Rick rolled his eyes, "No Jerry on the floor." Sarcasm. "Yes the bed!" There was a certain venom in his words that had Jerry doing exactly what Rick had instructed. Rick rolled his eyes. "Idiot. Take your pants off."

Jerry frowned as yet another piece of his dignity was stripped from him. Jerry complied and took his pants off, as well as his boxers.

Rick unzipped his backpack and began pulling things out. Jerry was about to turn his head so that he could see, "Don't fucking move." Rick suddenly said.

Jerry pushed looked at the wall in front of him. He could try to get up and walk away, but Rick would like try to fight him, and knowing Rick, that'd probably be fun for him. 

Rick laid out all of his things on a desk, before picking his phone up and calling Beth, before she answered, Rick turned and said to Jerry and said, "Stay." Before leaving the room.

Jerry bit his lip, he wanted to hide crawl away and just hide. Just sitting there on his bed was giving him anxiety. Suddenly, the blast shields enveloped their house, Jerry could physically feel his stomach tighten in fear. The door opened, and Rick stepped in not bothering to shit the door. "Guess what Jerrrry." 

Jerry gulped, "W-what..?" He asked cautiously.

Rick grinned, "We have the house to ourselves for a little while." Jerry tightly closed his eyes, how long was a little? As if reading his mind, Rick continued with, "Beth and the kids are gonna be gone for the week."

Jerry's eyes widened, "A- a week!" He all but yelled.

"Yeah," Rick walked to the desk and picked a metal anal expander. "Unfortunately, I brought a parasite back from one of my trips so.. I gotta- gotta take care of it."

"You lied to Beth..?" His voice came out just above a whisper.

Rick glanced back at Jerry. "No. There's definitely a parasite here." Jerry felt a sudden intrusion at his back side. He yelled in in pain. However, before he could move Rick, with all of his strength, used his free hand to push Jerry back against the bed. "You see Jerry," Rick said pushing a button, the anal expander did exactly what it was meant for. He could feel himself stretching from the inside. He clenched the bed sheets in his hands so tightly that his knuckles turned white. "You're the parasite." He adjusted the expander so that it didnt close when he let go. Then he moved away from him. He walked in front of Jerry and knelt down to his level. Jerry glanced at Rick with wide eyes, before quickly averting his gaze. "How did we get here Jerry?"

Jerry tried to think but his mind was going in circles. "I- I told you what to do..?" He asked. He wasn't really sure.

Rick blinked a few times. "Wrong." He said as he moved out of Jerry's view, before adjusting the expander to open more.

Jerry's stomach tightened. "Bec-because I bothered you?"

Rick rolled his eyes and continued to adjust the expander. This continued for another three attempts at Jerry trying to read Rick's mind, which he failed at. 

"It's- it's because I-" he had ran out of ideas.

"Wrong." Rick moved again to adjust it for the fifth time, "I'm beginning to think you like this Jerry." Rick squatted down in front of him. "Try again."

Jerry felt his muscles tense, his ass was on fire. "I- I don't know!" He sobbed. "Be-because I married your daughter? Because I got her pregnant? Because you hate me?" He pressed his finger nails into the palm of his hands to distract him from the real pain. 

Rick blinked a few times trying to remember. "I can't remember, you-you took too long Jerry. Made me forget." He pressed a button and anal expander closed, he then pulled it out. Jerry felt an odd sticky substance at his entrance. He moved his hand to check, but before his shaking hang could even reach his hole, Rick spoke up saying, "It's blood Jerry."

It took a minute for his bn to register what Rick had said earlier. "You-" His body was shaking in pain. "You forgot!" He yelled.

Rick shrugged, "I'll remember it tomorrow." He said picking up his things. 

Jerry sat up on the bed, and looked at Rick with worry, "T-tomorrow..?"

Rick smirked and looked up at him, "Yes Jerry. Tomorrow." He glanced back at the table that he had yet to clean up. "Unless you wanna- you wanna continue this today?"


	7. Rick/Morty (Request- 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings & Additional Tags  
Orgasm delay/denial  
Lingerie  
Spanking  
Biting  
\-----  
Thank you to @Jackie_Ripper for your request! I really hope you like it, if not feel free to request something else, or give me constructive criticism. I could seriously use it lol. Thanks again!  
Enjoy~

Lights flash as Morty poses. One by one, more pictures are taken. He smiles, he's gonna make bank today.

When their done, Morty sits in his chair drinking a smoothie. The photographer, Jason, approaches him. "Beautiful Morty, stunning as always." He says handing him an envelope.

Morty smiles and opens it, his eyes widen, "J-Jason, this is.."

"Extra. I know." Jason hand him a designer bag, "This your next assignment."

Morty opens the bag, his cheeks burn in embarrassment, but he regains his composure just as quickly. "No problem." He says.  
\----  
Morty sat in his room staring at the black corset with the pink lacing, why hadn't they laced this themselves? He thought angrily. He looked at the matching silk panties he had been given. They were a nice fit. He frowned as he continued attempting to lace the corset. "Jesus!" He threw the corset across the room. 

Suddenly, the was a knock. "M-morty? You- you all right in there?" Morty lunged himself into his closet and threw a yellow shirt on just as Rick walked in. "You've been in here for like two-two hours Morty."

Morty peeked his head out of the closet."Rick!" He yelled. "Can't- can't a guy- can't I have any privacy? I'm almost an adult for christ sake!"

Rick rolled his eyes,"You're sixteen Morty, you're not-you're not an adult." He said as his eyes scanned the room. They landed on the abandoned corset. He walked up to it and picked it up. He examined it before glancing at Morty.

Morty gulped, "Rick I- I can explain.." He said, his throat burned. The last thing he needed was Rick going off and telling his mom.

Rick nodded, "Uh huh. Sure. Look Morty. If you're into this kind of thing that's fine, but at least- at least put it up when you're done."

Morty came out of the closet only in his shirt and silk black panties. "I-I'm not Rick!" He snatched the corset from his hands. "I'm modelling! Okay!" Rick blinked a few times confused. Morty sat down on his bed and crossed his arms. "I just can't- I can't lace it." He admitted. Rick grabbed the corset from him. Morty quickly stood up, "Please-please don't tell my mom. Please Rick."

Rick glanced at him almost annoyed before unlacing the corset. "What kinda-kinda lacing is this?" He asked. "It's terrible." He began threading the lace through with skill. 

Morty felt relief wash over him, "You're not gonna tell my mom?" He questioned.

Rick shrugged, "I don't have to tell her anything Morty." He finished threading and tossed it to Morty. "Here. Try-try that."

Morty slipped his shirt off and put the corset on, "It's-" He didn't want to offend Rick. "It's kinda loose Rick." 

Rick nodded, "It's supposed to be." He got up and walked to Morty and began tightening it. "There."

Morty smiled, "Wow. Thanks Rick." Rick suddenly grabbed Morty and pushed him onto the bed. Morty was shocked at first, but only smirked. "Really? It only took a little lingerie to get your attention?"

Rick glared at him, "You shouldn't tease your grandpa Morty." He retorted. The truth was, he was well aware of Morty's constant flirting, it took all of his will power to hold him back, but no more. Rick pinned Morty's arms above his head and with his other hand he began palming Morty through the panties.

Instantly, Morty's face flushed pink, "R-Rick!" He moaned at the unexpected pleasure. He began bucking his hips forward for more attention. Rick only smirked at his mewling grandson. He grabbed Morty's length and began stoking it. He slowly began to pick up speed. Suddenly, Morty cried, "Rick- I'm- I'm about to- cum-!"

His grip tightened almost instantly, Morty whimpered beneath him. "This is your punishment." He said with a grin. 

Morty shook his head, "Rick no! I need to cum!!" He whined. 

"You should've-should've thought about that before teasing me Morty." Rick said leaning forward. He pressed his lips against Morty's.

"Please Rick.." Morty had resorted to begging. "I need-" His lower abdomen was on fire.

Rick only bent down to kiss him once more, but suddenly pulled back after being roughly bit on his lip. His tongue grazed the wound. The familiar metallic taste of blood hit him instantaneously. "Morty." He said slowly. He lowered himself down before roughly biting Morty's neck. Morty gasped in pain before moaning in pleasure. 

Rick sat up and quickly pulled Morty up, bending him over his lap. "R-Rick?"

"You bit me." Rick responded simply.

Morty sat there dumbfounded when he suddenly felt it. A burning sensation. He moaned, before looking back. "Rick did you- did you just spank me?" He asked in shock.

Rick laughed, "Got a problem with that Morty?" Before he could respond, he suddenly felt another sting. He felt his groin rub against Rick's knee. He whimpered. After another three, Morty suddenly moan as came, his silk panties were dripping. "R-really Morty? After being spanked?"

Morty was a bit surprised himself. Guess you learn something new about yourself every day, he thought to himself. 

Rick lightly pushed Morty onto the bed before unzipping his pants, exposing his dick which was slick with precum. Morty bit his lip in anticipation, he had to admit, Rick was bigger than he had imagined.

Rick leaned forward and hooked his fingers in his grandson's lace panties, before pulling them down. Morty whined, "Don't-don't be a tease Rick!"

Rick chuckled before leaning down again, placing soft kisses along nape of his neck. He began sucking on the sixteen years old's skin, leaving light purple marks here and there. While doing this, he aligned his erection at Morty's entrance, before slowly pushing himself inside. Rick groaned as he pushed himself on all the way. He stayed still for a few minutes waiting for him to adjust.

Morty gasped, "Ah R-Rick!" He wrapped his legs around Rick's torso. "Move!" He whined. Rick began thrusting into him, switching angles every now and then until one angle in particular suddenly flipped a switch inside of Morty. "F-Fuck! Rick!" He cried out at the top of his lungs.

Rick smiled triumphantly. He had found what he was looking for he began thrusting into Morty's prostate repeatedly until the two of them climaxed together.


	8. Rickimus/Rick (Request- 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings & Additional Tags  
Rape  
Gangbang/gangrape  
Public humiliation  
Whipping  
Sex toys  
Rough oral sex/deep throating  
Dominating  
\-----  
I hope this isn't too cringey, I was actually really excited to write this, but I haven't written anything like this in a while so if its bad I understand lol. Anyways, thanks again to @Jackie_Ripper, your requests are always brilliant.   
Enjoy~

"Rick C-137 is becoming more and more of a problem."

Rickimus nodded his head, "I couldn't agree more."

"You must put him in his place."

Rickimus was shocked to say the least but nonetheless responded with, "Of course."  
\-----  
With his hands bound tightly behind his back, Rick was pushed through a long corridor. "Why am I even here?" He asked grumpily. They hadn't even given him a reason for showing up in his bedroom and essentially, kidnapping him. None if the other Rick's bothered to answer him, and for a minute he was reminded of the planet Gazorpazorp, he thought back to the girl who had terrible bangs and was sentenced to the silent treatment. He chuckled to himself.

"What's so funny?" A Rick suddenly asked.

Another Rick sent him a glare, "We're not to speak to Rick C-137!" He hissed. "Maximus Rickimus will take care of him."

Laughter erupted from Rick, "What? That guy?" He rolled his eyes. This is gonna be cake, he thought with a smug look on his face.

They pushed him into a room where more Rick's stood waiting.

"Rick C-137," Rickimus began, "The council has come to the conclusion that you are becoming a problem." 

"I-I-I don't really care what the council has to say, just tell me what the sentence is." Rick said cockily.

Rickimus glared at him, "Such blatant disrespect." He murmured to himself. "I won't tolerate this, bring out his Morty.

"What- my Morty-?" 

Two Ricks appeared escorting Morty, his legs were limp almost to the point it seemed like they were dragging him. Rick could feel his stomach knot. He knew what he had to do, he had to act like all the other Rick's would. "Why-why would I care about a Morty?" He rolled his eyes, "I can get another."

Morty looked up, the hurt was evident in his eyes. Rickimus nodded to himself, "Yes, I figured you'd say something like that, so I'm going to give you a choice."

Rick shrugged, "Let's hear it." He said sending a precautionary glance at Morty. 

Rickimus caught the glance and allowed a smirk to rise on his face. "You can either take your sentence and be compliant, or Morty can have your sentence."

He slowly came to the realization that this wasn't going to be 'cake', like he had thought earlier. "I'll take the sentence." He muttered.

Rickimus felt a sadistic grin tug at his lips. "Very well." For the first time that Rick had seen, Rickimus stepped down from his podium. When he reached Rick he paused before holding his hand out. A Rick came up to him handing him a whip.

Rick's eyes widened slightly, but he regained composure quickly. "Ist that all-all you guys can think of?" He chuckled and rolled his eyes.

Rickimus bent down to Rick's level and grabbed a fistful of his hair. Rick winced, but didn't react any further. Rickimus glared at him. He wasn't sure what it was about Rick C-137, but he always managed to piss Rickimus off. Rickimus let go of Rick's hair and kicked him onto the floor.

Rick didn't bother moving, this was going to happen either way. He looked at Morty, who had a broken look in his eyes. Rick couldn't begin to imagine what they had done to him, but actually he could, because he was them. His train of thought was broken by the burning sensation his stomach. "H-hey! What the fuck!" He snapped. "What you can't warn a guy?"

Rickimus chuckled and stared down at him, "You're lucky you didn't get it in the face." This one sentence had effectively silenced Rick. He swallowed hard. Rickimus brought the whip up once more, and slammed it down hard across Rick's arm, tearing the flesh almost instantly.

Rick gritted his teeth, it could be worse, he thought. His toes curled in anticipation of the next hit.

Rickimus stared at him observing the two wounds. Before striking him once more. He watched as Rick gripped his hands into fists until his knuckles were white, and he smirked. One after the other.

One hit in particular had Rick arch his back in pain. "J-jesus christ! Take it easy would ya!" He yelled. If he were being totally honest, he was way to sober for this.

Another four hits and Rickimus was bored. He held the whip out for one of the many Rick's to take. Rick C-137 let out a sigh of relief. "We done here?" He asked, his voice dripping with venom.

"Not quite." Rickimus answered, he began unzipping his pants before pulling out his flacid penis.

"Wh-what the hell!" Rick averted his gaze.

Rickimus grabbed him by his hair again and pulled him close to his crotch. "Don't be shy Rick." 

Rick glared at him defiantly, "I'm not your-your whore Rickimus." He rolled his eyes. 

Rickimus shrugged, "That's fine Rick, but this is still part of your sentence, it's you or Morty." He smirked down at him, knowing that he'd get his way.

Rick began gritting his teeth in anger. "Fuck me." He muttered angrily. Rickimus smirked, definitely later, he thought. Rick slowly opened his mouth taking Rickimus in his mouth. He cringed, the taste assaulted his mouth like nothing he'd ever tasted before.

Rickimus grabbed the back Rick's head and forced him to deep throat him. He let out a groan. Rick could barely breathe, he gagged unable to pull away. Rickimus began thrusting in and out of Ricks mouth, hitting the back of his throat each time. He could already feel his climax building, while Rick was slowly losing conscious. An odd gurgling sound came out of his mouth, he was telry to tell him that he couldn't breathe.

"S-s-stop it! Y-you're hurting him!"

Rickimus had been at the edge of his climax, but the whiny sound of the fourteen year old rippled through the air. Rickimus sighed and pulled out, finally allowing Rick to breathe.

Rick coughed, his throat was on fire. Tears were brimming his eyes. "D-don't.." His voice was hoarse from being face fucked. "Don't make him watch." He swallowed hard, just forming the sentence made his throat burn twice as much.

Rickimus waved his hand motioning for them to take Morty away. Rick dropped his head in relief. When Morty was out of sight, Rickimus turned to one of the many Rick's standing, "Get the toys." He said before glancing down at Rick. A Rick returned carry black bag. Rickimus took the bag and smirked down at Rick. "Are you ready?" He questioned.

Rick rolled his eyes, "W-whatever." He said almost void of emotion.

Rickimus kicked him hard in the stomach before opening the bag. Rick looked up at the many faces of himself, god he hated himself. Rickimus pulled out a small metal ring. He tossed it into the air before catching it. "Strip him." He ordered.

Rick was pulled up to his feet by another Rick. "Don't you fucking touch me." He warned. He glared hard at him. The Rick looked at him and blinked a few times before unzipping Rick C-137's pants, and pulling them down. Rick sent Rickimus a death glare. "You die first." He said angrily. He then sent the same death glare to the Rick that was currently stripping him, "Then you."

Rickimus smirked, "We'll see." He said almost dismissively. When Rick was naked from the waist down, Rickimus tossed the metal ring to the other Rick. 

Rick could hear murmurs coming from the other Rick's, some were laughing. He gritted his teeth as he scanned the room. He'd kill them all when this was over. Suddenly, he felt a hand at the base of his cock. He jumped in surprise. The Rick looked up at him, before putting the metal ring on to his length. This couldn't be good, Rick thought to himself. The other Rick began to tightening until he visibly saw Rick C-137 wince in pain.

Rick glared at him, this fucker was going to die a very slow death, he thought angrily. 

Rickimus had the same smug look on his face. Arrogant bastard, Rick wanted the slap the look right off his face. Rickimus pulled out another thing from his bag, something Rick recognized instantly. It was a small purple looking egg with a cord, at the other end there was a small dial for settings. It was a prostate massager. Rick glared at Rickimus, "Don't you fucking dare." He gritted his teeth. 

Rickimus smirked, he bent down to Rick's level and grabbed a fistful of his hair like he had earlier, only this time he slammed Rick face hard against the floor. "You're in no position to be making demands."

Rick felt utterly exposed, with his ass in the air and his face pressed firmly against the ground. Rickimus let go of his hair before moving behind Rick. Rick looked at the other Rick's, who were now watching with growing anticipation. He felt as Rickimus began to spread his ass cheeks. He felt as a the man's finger ventured into his hole. Rick bit his lip.

Rickimus could feel it almost instantly, the way the walls around his finger almost welcomed him inside. "This isn't your first time?" He chuckled, "Well," he said pulling his finger out, he noticed that Rick let out a small whine at the loss. He continued by saying, "I was going to be generous, but seeing as though you've already done this, you won't be needing any lube." Rick's eyes widened, but before he could protest, Rickimus shoved the purple egg in to his entrance. 

Rick grunted at being suddenly filled. He chewed on the inside of his cheeks. He felt as Rickimus pushed the small eg in further, it only took him a few minutes to find Rick's prostate. Rick's back arched and almost instantly had a hard on. It took all of his strength not to moan. 

Whether he moaned or not it didn't matter, Rickimus knew that he had found it. He turned it on the lowest level and watched as Rick began biting his lip. 

Rickimus began petting Rick as if he were a dog, "There there, maybe if you beg, I'll let you cum." He said feeling high and mighty.

Rickimus's attitude quickly changed when Rick responded with, "G-go..” he bit down a moan. "Go fuck yourself.." Rickimus glared at him before pushing the dial to it's highest level. Rick broke into a panting mess. He lower abdomen was on fire and he was in need of release. However, there was no way in hell he'd beg. Not in a million years.

Rickimus was pissed at this point. He pulled the egg and and threw it across the room before aligning himself at Rick's entrance. He could've swore he heard Rick say "Wait" but he didn't care. He thrusted himself in hitting his prostate almost instantly.

Rick moaned, his eyes were wet with tears now. This wasn't good. Suddenly, he felt a hand in his hair, it yanked him up forcing him to look at another version of himself. This Rick had his pants down at his ankles and was looking at him expectantly. When he made it clear he wasn't doing it, Rickimus pressed himself hard against Rick's prostate. Rick opened his mouth to moan and the man shoved himself inside Rick's mouth. 

He had an intense urge to bite his dick off, but before he could make a move to do so, Rickimus said, "Before you get any bright ideas, just remember, Morty could be the one with this sentence."

This stopped Rick, he glanced up and saw the impatient face staring down at him. For you Morty, he thought, before slowly moving his tongue around his length. He began bobbing his head back and forth. 

When Rickimus hit his prostate, Rick moaned sending vibrations through the other Rick's penis. Instantly, he clutched the back of Rick's hair in both of his hands. He pushed himself as far into Rick's mouth as he could go before shooting his load down Rick's throat. "You better-better fucking swallow that. Every but of it." 

Rick could feel himself losing oxygen. He gulped the semen down. It tasted salty and he had to stop himself from gagging. When he was finished, the man pulled out and Rick could see that the other Rick's were touching themselves. His eyes widened. Rickimus finished and pulled out. "Who's next?" 

Rick felt another dick enter his ass and he grunted, and when he looked up, another Rick stood in front of him holding his own length. 

Rick shot up off his bed drenched in sweat. He got up off the bed and dashed into the bathroom before spilling the contents of his stomach into the toilet. He flushed the puke before wiping his mouth. 

"I need a drink." He muttered


	9. X-mas Special!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a little bit of everything!!! I hope y'all enjoy!! Characters might be a little out of character, I'm sorry!! I love y'all!!!
> 
> Warnings  
No Smut. Don't hate me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kay guys I really am appreciative of all your support!
> 
> A special thanks to...
> 
> @Jackie_Ripper
> 
> @honey_bean
> 
> @RickedSab
> 
> @Medli_ng
> 
> You guys sent me supportive comments, and it made my day, thank you guys! I want you ALL to know that I did Not forget about you. So, with that said, Happy early Christmas!! 
> 
> MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!🖤🖤🖤

"J-Jerry can ya- can ya stop whining?"

"I'm not whining Rick!" Jerry said standing up and tossing the socks onto the ground. "I just don't appreciate socks three years in a row!" He complained.

Rick shrugged, "Well I don't appreciate your unemployed genes in my grandkids.. Jerrrrry.." He leaned back in his seat.

"Would you two stop?" Beth said suddenly. "It's Christmas!" She brushed her blonde hair out of her face. "Jerry. Be thankful you got anything from him." She turned to Rick, "And Dad, I told you. Don't talk to him like that."

Rick frowned, and it almost seemed genuine, Jerry could tell it wasn't though. "Oh, I-I'm sorry sweetheart.. it-it won't happen again." 

Beth smiled, "It's okay Dad." She smiled and left the room. Leaving the two with Summer and Morty. 

Morty looked down at his own gifts, "At-at least you got something you can use dad.." He frowned. "Why did I get this?" He pointed to a small wooden box with shapes cut into it. It was obviously something for a three year old.

"Why? You don't like it?" Jerry asked, the face he was making told Morty that he had picked it out. 

"N-no. Dad, I love it!" He said. Rick scoffed an muttered something under his breath. "It's great." Morty's voice grew quiet. "Thanks Dad." 

"You're very welcome." Jerry said leaning back in his seat.

"Yeah.. I'm bored of this." Summer said standing up. "Thanks for the gifts," She quickly gathered her gifts before saying, "I'm going to my room." She then turned and walked away.

Morty scratched his head. "Yeah, I think.. I-I'm going to my room too." He picked up a handful of toddler toys and carried them to his room.

Rick and Jerry sat in silence for what seemed like forever, but in reality was maybe all of five minutes, before Rick abruptly stood up. "Merry Christmas Jerry." His words were laced with venom, leaving Jerry to feel guilty for complaining. Rick stepped into the garage. He let out a short sigh before picking up something off the garage desk. He then pulled his portal gun out of his lab coat and created a portal that went straight to Morty's room.

Morty sat on his bed, the sound of a portal opening caused him to sigh. He looked up just in time to see Rick walk through it. "Rick I don't- I dont really feel like going on an adventure today." He said rubbing his eyes. "Can it wait until tomorrow or something?"

"Here." Was all Rick said. He held out a small box with black wrapping paper covering it.

Morty was beyond confused, "What-what is it?" He asked as he took the box from Rick.

"Uh. Duh. It's a gift Morty." Rick crossed his arms. "Whatever. I'm going." He turned away.

Morty quickly opened the box, and was shocked as to what he saw. "N-no way!" He exclaimed. "Rick is this-?"

"Cyberstar Invasion." Rick said. He hadn't opened a portal yet. "Yeah." He answered. He ran a hand through his mess of blue hair. "You said it looked cool right?"

Morty smiled, he remembered! He thought happily. "Thanks Rick!"

"Whatever." Rick said playing it off. "I'm gonna go." Morty watched as Rick left. He laid back on his bed holding the game. 

Morty looked at the game, it was definitely the same game, he could tell it was by the outfits, but he figured it had to have been from a different planet, seeing as though how different the characters looked. He was happy nonetheless, even if they had been sold out on Earth, Rick had still managed to find another universe where the game wasn't sold out yet. The thought made him happy.

Rick stepped through the portal he made and walked through the garage. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't happy. It made him happy to see Morty so excited. Rick leaned against the wall of the garage, out of nowhere the door to the garage opened revealing Jerry. His face held a look of utter shame, and regret, and it almost looked as if he was about to cry.

Their secret relationship had been going on for nearly two weeks. Jerry looked at Rick sadly. "What do you want Jerry?" Rick said, he was always cautious to act coldly to him, just in case Beth was nearby.

Jerry scratched his arm nervously, unable to make eye contact. "I-I wasn't really complaining... about the socks.." He said. "I-they- don't be mad.." 

Rick smirked, he loved teasing Jerry. He leaned into his ear. "I'm really- I'm really disappointed in you Jerry." He said. Jerry opened his mouth to say something, but he stopped himself. He felt tears rush to his eyes. Rick hooked his finger under Jerry's chin forcing him to look into his eyes. "I'm just messing with you babe." He said adding a cute nickname.

Jerry's face turned beet red. "R-Rick.." He smiled nervously, despite the few tears that managed to escape. "We can't do this here.. Beth will find out..."

Rick eyed Jerry with a smirk, "Jerry." He affectionately rubbed his cheek with his thumb. The sound of the garage door opening caused Jerry to jump ten feet back away from Rick, he quickly wiped the tears away and acted as cool as possible. 

Beth stepped into the garage. "Dad I need-" She stopped and looked between the two. "What are you guys doing?" 

Jerry's mouth hung open ajar. "We-" He gulped hard. Fear crept up on him, slowly sending him into a panic.

Rick picked up yet another box off of his desk, this one with snowmen wrapping paper. He handed it to Beth. "Jerry was asking me if this was a good gift for you."

Jerry looked up at Rick with wide eyes. Beth looked between the two before opening it up. Inside was a velvet red box, upon opening it her eyes landed on a gold necklace that held diamond on it. Beth bit her lip, "Jerry..." She said, she looked up smiling. "It's beautiful." 

Jerry opened his mouth, "I-" He glanced at Rick, who was walking out of the garage. He glanced back at Beth, "I wasn't sure you'd like it." He hated taking credit for something Rick had done. 

Beth wrapped her arms around Jerry. "I Love it." She said, before pressing her lips against his. She licked his bottom lip practically begging for entrance, and to avoid suspicion, Jerry willingly let her in. 

"Ew!! Gross!" 

Beth pulled away groaning, "What do you want Summer?"

"I WANT you to get a room, like eww! This is the garage. Gross." She shuddered and looked back down at her phone, "Also I need your help." She said as she began texting Ethan.

Beth nodded, "Okay, I'll be right there." Summer nodded and left the garage. Beth grabbed Jerry tightly by the front of his collar. "Tonight." She said in a seductive voice. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard." She kissed him once more, and even bit his bottom lip, and pulled it. Jerry whimpered, Beth pulled away before exiting the garage, leaving Jerry to stand there alone, wide eyed and a little intimidated.

Meanwhile At The Citadel

"You're rather slow aren't you?" 

Doofus Rick stared down at the cold floor. "I-I'm sorry P-President Morty.."

Morty tightly grabbed Doofus by his chin and squeezed it painfully. "I didn't give you permission to speak." He growled. He pulled his hand away. "Bark if you understand." 

Doofus Rick gulped hard, his knees were hurting from sitting on the floor, and his waist ached painfully. "Ruff!" He mimicked a dog's bark. 

Morty smiled sadistically. "Oh you're too cute." His eyes shimmered evilly. "In the future. All Rick's will bow to me the same as you do." He grabbed Doofus Rick tightly by his throat. "And if they don't.. They'll die, all the same." He playfully squeezed Rick's neck. "You understand that don't you?" When Doofus said nothing, Morty smirked, "You may speak."

Doofus Rick agreed with Morty, "I understand." He had only been working for President Morty for a week, but he could see that the boys had a terrible temper. He wasn't one to be teifled with.

"Good boy!" Morty said. "Perhaps I'll give you a treat." He turned and walked away, leaving Doofus Rick with his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah kinda got dark there towards the end.... Why was Beth all over Jerry like bruh?!?! I don't even know guys. I do not know.  
Thanks for reading!!


	10. Rick/Morty (Request- 5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings & Additional Tags  
Dirty Talk  
Teasing  
Shy Morty  
Slut Shaming  
\----  
For @FloofyTea, sorry it's taken so long to publish, I actually had this written for a while I just didn't have my laptop with me, otherwise I would've published sooner. Anyways! Hope you like it!!  
Enjoy~

Knowing that Beth, Jerry, and Summer were just in the other room was somehow arousing to Morty. Rough hands ventured under his shirt, soft lips kissed him deeply. Morty couldn’t help but love this. “Ah- Rick! I can’t wait..” He moaned quietly.

Rick pulled away from his grandson. “No?” He cocked his head to the side. “That eager to be filled up by grandpa?” He teased before turning Morty around so that he was facing his workbench, he then pushed him into it, pulling down the boy’s pants. 

Morty blushed deeply, he could hear Rick’s zipper being undone, and he twitched in anticipation. Finally, he felt the head of Rick’s cock entering him. Morty covered his mouth as Rick thrusted his length all the way in, he pressed hard against his prostate. 

“Look at you.” Rick said soberly. “Your family is in the next room. What would you do if they came in and saw this? Because you couldn’t wait?” He mocked harshly.

Morty bit his lip and moaned quietly, “I-I can’t help it..” He tried to reason, but to no avail.

Rick chuckled grimly, “What a slut you are.” He thrusted into Morty’s prostate, making the teen clench in pleasure. “What would Beth say if she saw you this way?” Morty opened his mouth to respond, but quickly had to bite down another moan, as Rick thrusted into him. Rick glanced at Morty’s crotch. “You’re-you’re leaking like crazy, Morty!” He said almost astounded. “Is it- does it arouse you knowing we could get caught?”

“N-no!” Morty covered his face as he blushed. “It-it doesn’t!” He protested. He felt as Rick slowed his pace, he rubbed his dick painfully slow against Morty’s prostate causing him to whine in dissatisfaction. 

Rick sneered at his grandson, “You’re such-” He belched for the first time since he started. “You’re such a slut Morty.” He held Morty’s hips as he thrusted in faster and harder. “Taking your grandpa’s dick!” He groaned. Morty felt tears spring to his eyes as he finished. “Al-already? Really Morty?” He teased.

The sound of the tv playing could easily be heard, and Morty wondered if maybe he should’ve waited for the two to actually get to Rick’s room before doing anything. “Did you hear something?” Morty could vaguely hear Summer’s voice over the tv.

“Hush Summer, you’re gonna miss it!” Jerry whined, and Morty could just imagine his father pointing at the screen while still holding his tablet.

Rick pressed himself hard against Morty, and the unexpected feeling had Morty clamping a hand over his mouth, but not before moaning almost too loudly. “I think yo-uurp- you like the idea of being caught, Morty.” Rick teased. “You’re grandpa’s little slut huh?” His thrusts slowed, Morty attempted to push himself against Rick’s dick, but failed. “Say it Morty.”

Morty moaned, “I-I’m grandpa’s l-little slut..” His face was red with embarrassment. 

Rick grinned, “That-that’s right Morty.” He thrusted once more and Morty instantly finished, and not long after, Rick did too. When Rick pulled out, he looked down at his grandson, “You should probably take a shower.” 

Morty glanced at Rick, he slowly got off the workbench and pulled up his pants. He looked up at Rick, only to see that he was leaving through a portal. When he was gone, Morty ran out of the garage and into the bathroom. 

After taking a hot shower, he laid in his room on his bed. He felt hot tears running down his cheeks. Why had Rick been so harsh? He never acted so coldly towards him. Morty grabbed his blanket and curled under it. Rick’s words seemed to echo in his head like a mantra. Eventually, Morty could feel tears streaming down his face. Then there was a knock on his door. He closed his eyes. “C-come in.”He said fighting tears. 

The door opened revealing Rick. He slowly entered the room. “Hey M-Morty.” He closed the door behind himself. “Have you been in here all-all afternoon?” He asked.

Morty sat up, “Yeah, I didn’t-I was kinda tired. That’s-that’s all.” He lied. Morty was a bad liar, and he knew it, but normally Rick would drop it.

“It was the teasing.” Rick concluded. He didn’t have to be a genius to figure it out. Morty didn’t bother responding. Rick slowly crawled into the bed. When he was close enough, he pulled Morty into a tight embrace. He hated apologizing or admitting that he was wrong, but he would do anything for Morty. “I-I’m sorry Morty.”

Morty looked up surprised, hearing something like this from his grandfather was something of a rarity. He never apologized, unless it was sarcasm, but the sincerity in his voice was all too real. Morty smiled to himself as he wiped a few stray tears, “It-it’s okay Rick.”

Rick lightly kissed Morty on his forehead, “I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey real quick!! I just wanna say I hope everyone's staying safe with everything that's going on in this crazy world, anyways please to stay safe. Thank you for your continuous support, and please continue to leave requests because Kinktober is officially no longer on hold!!! Byeeeee


	11. Rick/Jerry (Nightmares)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings & Additional tags  
Rick being an asshole  
Hurt no comfort  
Established Relationship  
Angst  
Drunk sex  
Dubious Consent

The patchy beard felt itchy against Jerry's neck. Rough hands grabbed him, he could feel the mans denim jacket against his bare skin. Blistered lips kissed him, begging for entrance that Jerry denied. The smell of cheap champagne filled his senses. He shuddered, how could this be happening again? Christ, he was 35! This shouldn't be happening! Jerry searched the mans eyes but what he saw sent him into shock. He could see his own reflection in the mans eyes, but he didn't look 35, he looked like he was 15 again. This was impossible. Jerry began wriggling under the mans grip like he had that day. His throat burned, and he wanted to cry out in fear, but suddenly his eyes opened, but he was no longer staring at the Slavic man from that day, instead he was staring into the eyes of his ex-father in law. Rick's hair was messy and the smell of alcohol was heavy on his breath. "Jer-Jerry wake up."

Jerry sat up and rubbed his tired eyes, "Rick. You're drunk." He pointed out. He shifted so that he could get out from under him, which failed miserably.

Rick was straddling him, in his left hand was an unmarked bottle that Jerry assumed was more alcohol, not that the man needed anymore. "Thank yo-uuuuurp-u," He belched mid-sentence. "Captain Obvious." He answered sarcastically. Rick took a large swig from his bottle before rubbing some drool from his chin. "I missed you." His words were slurred and barely understandable. 

Jerry knew what his ex-father in law wanted, but he wasn't particularly in the mood, especially not after that nightmare. "I'm going to bed." He said dismissively, he grabbed his blanket and flung himself back into the bed. It wasn't before long that he felt Rick slowly get off him. His body relaxed and he could almost feel himself drifting to sleep when his blanket was torn from his body. "Rick!" He yelled in a whiny voice.

"Jerry..Jerry you gotta- you gotta wake up!" Rick said as he tossed the blanket on the floor. "N-nevermind, yo-uuuuuurp-u don't even have to move." Jerry flinched as he felt a hand pulling down his boxers. "Why so jumpy? 'is Just me." Rick didn't seem to care that Jerry wasn't in the mood. Jerry could hear the mans zipper being undone, he shuddered as he remember the Slavic man. He jumped when he felt his cheeks being spread apart, the scientist thrust himself into his ex-son in law and breathed out a long sigh. "Damn..." It always amazed him that Jerry was still tight after how many times they had sex. 

"Rick-" Jerry began to protest, "Ah!" He moaned as Rick thrusted into his prostate, that alone was enough to give Jerry a hard-on. He bit his lip. Why were those memories still assaulting his mind. He could feel Ricks hands on his back, but in his head they weren't Rick's hands, they were the hands of that man. That man that he couldn't seem to get out his head. Rick was speaking to him, but his words fell on deaf ears, all Jerry could hear was that mans voice. His gruff voice assaulted his ears with harsh insults. Jerry couldn't escape the dark things in his head. It wasn't until he felt it, that Jerry snapped back into reality. Jerry looked down at his dick, and was shocked to see that Rick was holding it, pumping in a fast rhythm. He opened his mouth to say something, but all that came out was a low squeak. 

Rick chuckled, "Thought that'd get yo-uuuurp-ur attention." Jerry could hear as he took another large drink from his alcohol. Rick could tell at this point that there was something wrong with Jerry, he was drunk, not an idiot. He just didn't care, but just because he didn't care didn't mean he wasn't trying to make it feel good for Jerry, he was still hitting his ex-son in law's prostate, but it seemed like Jerry barely noticed, he was dazed, staring at the wall in his own little world. Rick pulled out almost all the way, as he did this he grabbed Jerry's leg and moved it so that he more access, then he slammed himself in again pressing hard against Jerry's prostate. This definitely got his attention. Jerry let out a loud moan. 

Jerry gripped the sheet of his bed tightly in his hand. He felt panic overwhelming him. This was Rick, he told himself over and over that it was okay. His heart hammered in his chest, he forced himself to turn and look behind himself. His mouth fell open in horror, denim jacket, patchy beard, this wasn't Rick! Jerry began twisting his body in every direction to get away from this man. The sound of his heart beating loudly in his ears was all he could hear. He couldn't scream, his body was shaking, all he knew was that he had to get out fast. 

Rick stared down at Jerry, his ex-son in law was acting like a crazy person, at one moment he flung his arm out and even knocked his bottle out of Rick's hand. "Jesus Jerry, Wha-uuuurp-t the fuck!" He just needed to finish, he wasn't in the mood to deal with this shit. Using all of his strength, Rick pushed Jerry's face down into the bed sheets. Maybe he'd apologize later, but he doubted it. 

Jerry felt almost suffocated as the man pressed his face into the bed. He could feel hot tears in his eyes. His arms felt numb, but he curled them under his body so that he could hug himself. After what felt like forever, Jerry could feel as the mans thrusts progressively got faster and sloppier.

Rick finished and pulled out of Jerry, immediately he pulled his pants up. He ran a hand through his hair as he stumbled to get his alcohol that Jerry had made him drop. He picked it up and looked at it with a dissatisfied glare. Most of its contents had been spilled out onto the floor. He tossed it back on the floor and pulled his portal gun from his pocket.

Jerry sat up, and this time what he saw was real. Rick was standing his apartment, but he was only there for a minute before he created a portal, leaving Jerry sitting in his bed, confused about what just happened. He gulped and pulled his legs close to his chest and rocked himself back and forth. That was Rick. So that made it okay, right? Of course. Jerry wiped his eyes, of course it was okay. The nightmare, it was the damn nightmare. Jerry thought about going to take a shower, but instead he laid back down and fell asleep. 


	12. Rick/Jerry (Bad Temper- 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings & Additional Tags  
Submission  
Dominance  
Rape/Non-Consensual Elements  
Blood Kink  
Angst  
\---  
Part three of bad temper! Not sure why but Rick kinda has a thing for blood in this, it's not big, but I decided to add it to the warnings anyways. Okeyyyy!  
Enjoy~

"N-no!" Jerry felt his body tense at the thought of continuing the barbaric torture. 

Rick grimaced, pity, he thought as he looked back at his supplies. "Good. Then we can eat." Rick said retaining his position with his back turned to his son-in-law. "What are you making?" He suddenly inquired.

Jerry nearly answered that Beth had picked up the ingredients to make lasagna, but then suddenly recalled that she wouldn't be back until the end of the week. "I'm not cooking Rick." He hissed as he reached behind himself. He lightly rubbed his backside. It stung worse than a paper cut. 

"You wanna run that by me again?"

"I'm not cook-" Jerry glimpsed up to see his father-in-law looming over him, a shadow was cast over his face. Jerry shrunk back. "I-I should get started!" He cleared his throat before leaping out of the bed. He scurried to the closet to get a fresh pair of clothes.

Rick watched in amusement as Jerry ran around the room getting clothes. With his back turned, Rick could see a long line of blood trailing down his leg. He felt his pants tighten at the gratification it brought him. It wasn't until Jerry had left the room that the nihilist let out a hungry growl. He wished the younger man would give him a reason, any reason at all, to continue. 

Jerry stood in the bathroom holding red rag that only moments ago was white. It was now soaked with his blood. He pulled his cheeks apart and attempted to clean himself. "O-ow!" He flinched. Suddenly there was a loud banging on the bathroom door. He jumped in shock, his heart instantly beginning to race.

"Hurry up."

Rick waited in the hallway, tapping his foot impatiently. The door opened, Jerry murmured something unintelligible before walking past him. Ignoring him, the scientist stepped into the empty bathroom, closing the door behind him. He needed to restrain himself, it wasn't like him to lust after a Jerry. It was simply abnormal for him. He glanced at the tub, there was a red washrag laying by itself. He felt himself stiffen, he couldn't hold back anymore, he fumbled for his belt.

Jerry finished prepping the lasagna, he skillfully placed it into the oven before closing it. He moved to turn the oven on when he heard a loud grunt. "Rick?" His voice was high. He abandoned the kitchen and made his way back up the stairs. His body stopped in front of the bathroom door, he tilted his head to the side as he listened. 

"Ah- ah fuck..!" 

The sound of rough slapping was all Jerry could hear from the other side. His eyes widened slightly, he was misinterpreting this right? There was no way that Rick was actually.. he felt his stomach flip. Maybe he was hurt! He was much more willing to believe that. "Rick are you okay?" The younger male turned the doorknob but didn't get the chance to push the door open. 

Rick suddenly threw the door open to reveal him holding his erection in his right hand. He narrowed his eyes at his son-in-law. "I thought I told you.." He said through gritted teeth. "to make some food!" He reached forward with his free hand and grabbed Jerry by his throat. "Why did you come back up here?" He demanded in a venomous tone. "You wanna be my bitch for the day? Fine!" He spat.

Jerry grabbed at his father-in-law's wrist. "N-no I was-!" The grip around his throat tightened leaving him gasping for air. He scratched at Rick's arm. He felt a pressure building as his windpipe was slowly being crushed. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes. With all of his strength, Rick threw his son-in-law to the ground. Air suddenly spilled into his lungs causing him to go into a coughing fit. When Jerry had caught his breath, he recoiled in fear as he looked up at the lanky man.

"Open your mouth," Rick commanded. When the younger man shook his head no, the nihilistic scientist lunged forward and seized a fistful of his hair and pulled him closer. "It wasn't a question!" He snarled. He watched as the man beneath him sobbed silently as he shook his head once more. "God damn it, Jerry." He didn't have time for his son-in-law's games. 

Jerry whimpered as Rick dragged him to through the hallway. He pulled him into his room and slammed the door shut. "R-Rick stop! Please I'll do anything!" The older stopped and seemed to contemplate this. Jerry sat on his knees looking up at the older man with a pleading expression, at some point his hands had come together as if he were praying. "Please.." He said again, only this time his voice was much quieter. 

"Take your pants off." was the only verbal response he received.

His eyes widened, "Rick please!" Rick glared down at him with a dangerous look in his eyes, almost as if to say: Don't make me say it twice. He mewled lowly as he began taking his pants off. Jerry's vision was blurred by the hot tears that he couldn't prevent from falling. The tears rolled off the sides of his cheeks, he wiped his face and sniveled before returning to his belt. He pulled his pants down and stood up, allowing them to fall to his ankles. 

"Bend over the workbench." Jerry did as he was instructed. Rick grinned as his eyes landed on the dried blood that stained the youngers' ass cheek. He flinched as Rick pulled his cheeks apart. "This should be.. very painful." Jerry could feel Rick's length pushing against his entrance, he covered his mouth to conceal the dry sob that left his lips, but the scientist had heard it. Rick smirked before thrusting himself inside. Jerry cried in pain as the force painfully pushed him against the workbench. With rough hands, Rick grabbed either side of Jerry's waist, making sure to dig his nails deep into his skin and began thrusting in at a fast pace. Every few minutes switching the angle to see the reaction that it got from the younger male. He thrusted into him at just the right angle making Jerry writhe under him. Rick's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree, he grabbed the man by his hair and yanked his head backward, "You like this don't you?" His voice was a low growl, yet he chuckled, the sound bouncing in Jerry's ear and sending a shiver down his spine. He could feel the thin fingers tighten around the hair on his scalp, the pain dull in comparison to his beating heart. "I knew it.. you're a little slut," He spat. "Aren't you Jerry?" When he didn't respond to him, Rick pulled his hair tighter. "Aren't you Jerry?" He demanded once more.

He forcefully rammed into his prostate making the younger man moan. "Y-yes.." Was all he could muster as a response. His walls clenched tightly around Rick's erection, only fueling his hunger.

"I want to hear you say it." His voice was low and guttural. The desire to crawl away and hide from his father-in-law was strong but Jerry knew he had nowhere to run. "Say IT!" He suddenly shouted as he dug his nails deeper into his hip making him wince in pain.

He squeezed his eyes shut. "I-I'm a s-slut!" He whined. Somehow, his hands had made it to the workbench, his nails dug deep into the wood in an attempt to somehow lessen the real pain. He could feel splinters digging into his fingertips.

"Yeah. My Slut." Rick released his grip on Jerry's hair in favor of his other hip. After a few hungry thrusts, he finished and pulled out. "Get out." 

Jerry ignored the pain that radiated from every part of his body, as he forced himself to exit the room. After the door closed behind him, felt minimal relief wash over him. As he walked through the hallway, he staggered and was forced to lean on the wall for support. Tears slowly slid down his cheek, but he was silent. He gulped as he made it to his room, he shut the door behind him and locked it. Something he felt he would regret later, but he couldn't find it in him to care. his hands shook uncontrollably. His fingertips ached painfully, with as much delicacy as possible, he lifted his shirt and looked at his hips. The left side was already a dark purple and yellow color, while the right side had only a small purple bruise. That was most likely because Rick had his right hand in Jerry's hair and not on his hip, while his left hand never left Jerry's hip. He reached behind himself and felt something squishy at his fingertips. When he looked he nearly gagged. It was a mix of Rick's semen and his own blood. This was only the first day of Beth being gone, he attempted to sit on the floor but quickly realized that was not happening, it was going to be a long and very painful week.


End file.
